


The Truth About Kyotani And ____

by adorablesin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kyotani Kentaro/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablesin/pseuds/adorablesin
Summary: A short story of Kyotani and reader.This was originally posted on my Tumblr @kq-imagine





	1. 1

Everyone on the Aoba Jōsai volleyball team was shocked to hear that Kyōtani “Mad Dog” Kentarō had a crush. They were even more surprised when a random girl showed up to practice later in the month with no context, only to be seen ‘holding his hand’ after their club meeting had ended.

Immediately, Oikawa wanted to know everything about her. She seemed so delicate, she reminded him of a peony with her fragility. Iwaizumi literally had to hold him back so he wouldn’t ambush her with a hug and frighten her with his clinginess. Still though, she somehow got a polite conversation out of him, and even got his usually bouncy self to calm down.

He then understood why Kyōtani asked her to be his girlfriend. Her quiet reservedness was a fantastic parallel to his aggressive disposition, and she was able to mellow him out considerably. However, because both of them had their own type of quiet, the team noticed that, when they were near each other, most of the time they fell into long lapses of silence with an occasional word or laugh shared.

Watching them interact could melt the ice queen’s heart, because Kyōtani was ‘awkward around someone’ for once in his life. The one time he wanted to know what to do, he was caught speechless by any one of her simple actions, and all he wanted to do was get to know her, more and more.

“Tarō?” She murmurs quietly to him, getting his immediate attention as he raised one of his small eyebrows. She had just walked into the gym after about thirty minutes of practice, holding a clover chain flower crown, a light dust of pink covered her cheeks. “I made this for you.” her voice came out small and soft.

The blush that formed on his face when she handed it to him made the rest of the team snicker. It seemed that he was speechless at the petite girl’s cute gift. He mutters a soft 'thank you’ to her and gently puts it on his head, getting a soft chorus of 'aww’s and a few snickers. He returned to practice and wore it the entire time while she watched him with glee in her eyes, because he actually wore what she made instead of discarding it.  
Unfortunately, the clovers start wilting soon after he is presented with it. However, instead of throwing them back to nature like someone normally would, he presses it into one of his textbooks for later use. Volleyball practice had ended, so he began the long walk of taking _____ to her house before walking the distance back to his.


	2. 2

Several months pass, and they still aren’t quite verbal with their relationship. However, they do have a lot of physical contact, although kisses are a rarity. Kyōtani still can’t get over how cute this girl is, or how he got her to fall for him.

It was currently summer, and there were a lot of clovers in the girl’s front yard. That day, seeing as there was no school for the both of them, he stopped by for a visit and got roped into making clover chains with her. He didn’t make very many, because he was too distracted with how her hands looked working fast with the fragile stems, knowing that any wrong movement and it could snap.

 

She was tying knots, braiding, and twirling the delicate plants together to make one of her most extraordinary ones yet, which of course she would give to her boyfriend as a small gift before he had to leave. He found that, as time went on, she was constantly fiddling with something in her fingers, be it little trinkets or something she’s making out of clay or putty.

 

Her mom’s voice calls for them to come inside for a while, and his eyes travel to her face to see the slightest ghost of a pout on her features. He smiled inwardly, silently triumphing over the fact that he was the only person who got to see her like this.

 

Both of them get up together and almost immediately their hands clasp and intertwine. Left hand holding his gently, right one clutching onto the crown of clovers she hadn’t completed, _____ makes her way up to the front of her house, taking her shoes off and stepping inside.

 

“Hey.” He says to her as they sit together at her table, flowers laid out neatly in their half woven state. She looks up at him with an inquisitive expression, urging him to go on. “I know this is a bit sudden, but-” he stops himself. Suddenly finding himself at a loss for words.

 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready to say it. I understand, and I know what you were about to say, and I return those feelings.” She says back quietly, watching as his cheeks dust pink. His eyes move to the side and he grumbles something incoherent.

 

After those few quick words were exchanged, they continued to sit in silence, long after they had finished what her mother had prepared. Kyōtani was scrolling through his phone, most likely looking at images of small animals, and _____ was once again fiddling around with the chain. She had brought in pre picked flowers that he had collected to work into it, since his big hands wouldn’t have been much use at getting stems into small spaces to weave them around.

____ treasured every moment spent with him because no one else would get to see how simple and charming Kyōtani “Mad Dog” Kentarō could be if he wanted to.


End file.
